


Happiness and Love

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like hella fluffy as fuck, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany speaks to Garrett about his happiness. And who the cause of it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness and Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a super short, fluffy, self-indulgent fic about Fenris and Garrett Hawke.

The quiet mumbling of Fenris' voice dwindled until there was nothing but silence and then suddenly a quiet 'thump'. It really wasn't all that concerning but it still made Bethany look up from her chair she was curled up in to look over at where her brother and Fenris currently lay on the couch. Garrett had convinced Fenris to read to them one their rare day of freedom. Something about “But it's been so long since we've been able to work on your reading, Fenris! And I miss listening to you read out loud!” Cue about an hour of Fenris being grumpy about the whole situation and only reading in Tevene before finally giving into Garrett's wishes and curling up on the couch next to the other to read to him and Bethany.

Bethany caught Garrett's eyes and smiled at him. “He's gotten much better at reading.” She commented, her voice low to not wake the other. She watched as Garrett adjusted Fenris slightly so the other was in his lap and his head on his shoulder. She slipped out of her chair and picked up the book from the ground, glancing at it to see if that's where Fenris left off and marked the page with the bookmark. Setting it on the table next to the couch, she returned to her seat and watched them for a moment. “It's nice to see you happy again, brother.”

Garrett froze and looked over at her slowly. “What do you mean?” He asked, slipping his arm around Fenris' waist. “Are you not happy, Bethany?” It wasn't often he heard Bethany talk about happiness. Especially nowadays with the three of them hiding as best as they possibly could. The fact that they were renting out a house in a city at the moment was running the risk of getting caught and apprehended. 

“Of course I am. But I'm talking about you, Garrett. Ever since we initially moved to Kirkwall, you had been so set on making sure Mother and I were happy and safe and had food on our plates. You…You never really seemed to look after yourself. It worried me. And Mother. She told me that we should just keep quiet at the time and when the right time came we should try to talk to you but then…everything happened all at once and suddenly I was in the Circle and I couldn't say anything in those letters without running the risk of things going downhill especially after you got the Amell mansion back. I'm just happy to see you so happy again. Like when we were children.” Bethany was smiling all the while she spoke. She was happy to see her brother with a sincere smile on his face again. “Oh don't give me that look.” She laughed, shaking her head. 

“Bethany, I want you to be happy as well. If you are not happy traveling with us…You know you don't have to stay.” He had been worrying about his younger sister lately. She wasn't as peppy as she used to be but that might just be from the fact that they had been on the run for nearly three months now. He stared at her for a moment before smiling at her gently. “And I know you're just going to say that you won't leave us to run off by yourself.”

“Precisely. The two of you would only end up in a heap of trouble by the morning if I ever left the two of you.” She may be teasing but somehow she felt like it could be the truth. Her brother had always been a bit of a troublemaker. “Once things have fully settled down. I think I might make a living for myself but I don't know yet.” She shrugged slightly and grew still when she noticed Fenris stirring a bit. She also noticed at how quickly Garrett tried to soothe Fenris back into sleep. Once the elf had settled back down, Bethany spoke back up. “He trusts you. And loves you. He told me that. Doubt he'll ever tell that to your face though.”

Garrett pouted heavily, looking between the man he loved and the sister he adored. “He told you that? I'm jealous.” He sighed softly and looked down at Fenris again who was snoring softly into his shoulder. Smiling, he glanced at Bethany again. She was smiling at them again. “You're making this creepy.”

Bethany couldn't help the snort that left her. “Sorry. I'm going to head to bed now. I marked his spot in the book.” She said, getting up to move over to them again. She placed a kiss on top of her brother's head gently. “He makes you happy. You make him happy too.” She whispered before kissing the top of Fenris' head as well. Moving away again, she smiled at Garrett. “And that makes me happy. Goodnight, you two.” She turned around and left the room quietly, heading up the small staircase that lead to the two bedrooms they had.

Garrett watched her leave before looking down at Fenris. He smiled fondly and brushed his lips against the tip of the other's ear that was poking out from underneath his hair. “I love you.” It may have been the trick of the eyes but he swore he saw the other's lips twitch up into a smile. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Fenris', ready to just sleep there for the night instead of moving them up to their room.

“Sap” 

Nope, wasn't a trick of the eyes after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
